Te odio
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Tras un accidente de auto Pepper desarrolla dos enfermedades mentales volviendo su vida algo totalmente diferente, Tony le jura estar a su lado siempre pero las promesas no siempre se pueden cumplir... AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son de Marvel, Stan Lee y demás anexados lo único mío es la trama. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, únicamente como entretenimiento**

 _ **Este fanfic participa en el reto #19 Blue Valentine del foro "La Torre Stark"**_

 **ADVERTENCIA: Seguramente encontrarán algo de OoC, pido una sincera y enorme disculpa por eso, intenté pegarme al canon lo más que pude**

* * *

Te odio

Seguía sentada al filo de su cama sin moverse desde hacía 20 minutos sosteniendo aún aquella carta que encontró recargada sobre su móvil en la mesita de noche, tuvo el brillante detalle de bañarla en su colonia y eso la hizo sentir como una de sus aventuras, de sus encuentros de una ocasión que disfrutaba hasta que la noche se hacía día para que al salir de la habitación hiciera un _reset_ y aparentar que nada pasó.

No podía moverse de allí como si algo la tuviese atada al colchón impidiéndole levantarse y hacer algo, lo que sea que suele hacer en casos de tensión; gritar, llorar, golpear la pared, arrancarse el cabello pero no, ésta vez sólo estaba ahí, inmóvil, inmutable como un mueble más de la habitación. Para variarle un poco sintió sus ojos humedecerse, segundos después las lágrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas arañadas haciéndolas arder. Tal vez su defectuoso cerebro ya comenzaba a procesar todo lo que sucedía volviendo errática su respiración.

Y gritó, luego de casi media hora petrificada gritó hasta que su garganta se desgarró y ardió, se inclinó sobre ella agarrando más potencia arrugando el papel con su mano en el acto; Tony se fue, el muy cobarde huyó dejándola sola justo en el momento en donde más lo podía necesitar. Debió suponerlo, llevaba días distante o llegaba tarde a casa poniendo cuanta excusa se le atravesara a la cabeza, ya no tenían intimidad y ni hablar de las veces que llegó con aroma de mujer impregnada en la camisa, por favor, podría estar loca pero no era idiota o tal vez sí porque lo dejó pasar y nunca dijo nada.

–Te odio.

Creyó que era ella, que eran las alucinaciones cuando sólo se fue a beber con Rogers como una compensación por los malos ratos que a su lado había pasado desde que le diagnosticaron Trastorno Límite de la Personalidad y *Epilepsia del lóbulo temporal pero vamos ¡Está enferma! No es su culpa, ella no eligió que su tonto cerebro dejara de funcionar con normalidad, fue causa del choque. Tony debió ser menos cobarde y más empático con la situación, si quería irse le dio la oportunidad de huir, de correr hacia otro lado y dejarla con su madre pero no lo quiso así, se hizo el valiente y dijo que si habían superado el accidente podrían superar esto también…. Obviamente su boca careció de verdad.

" _Pensé que mi corazón había sido el único afectado pero veo que me equivoqué, creí que ése golpe en la cabeza no te afectó porque por años no mostraste signos de malestar… Por supuesto, no fue así, quise protegerte y no lo logré"_

–Te odio– murmuró entre dientes con rabia, hincada sobre el suelo de su cuarto recordando un pequeño fragmento de ésa ridícula carta que le dejó, juró protegerla de todo y contra todo y ésta mañana al despertar no lo encontró con ella como cada mañana

–¿¡Ésa es tu forma de proteger!? – preguntó a la nada ahogada en su llanto

Ser paciente psiquiátrico es muchísimo más difícil de lo que se esperó e incluso llegó a pensar. Las voces en su cabeza indicándole que lo matara o que se matara la atormentaban con frecuencia, las agresiones en contra de su novio y de ella superaban con creces lo que las películas pueden llegar a recrear, muchas veces ellas terminaban ganando, sólo era necesario ver sus brazos para comprobarlo, y los medicamentos, Dios, un coctel de psicotrópicos que la dejaban letárgica por horas. Tony tuvo que contratar un guardaespaldas y una ama de llaves que se encargara de los quehaceres que Pepper ya no podía hacer

" _Me dije que debía ser fuerte por ti para ayudarte en el nuevo y feo camino que empezamos a recorrer pero esto resultó ser más fuerte que yo y quiero pedirte perdón. No quedarás sola porque de lejos de cuidaré, Happy y Rosie seguirán yendo a la casa así que por eso no te debes preocupar sólo necesito un tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y saber si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar esto solo"_

–¡Te odio! – volvió a gritar como lo que es, una loca que perdió el único control de su vida, pataleó como una niña que perdió lo que más quería pero sobretodo lloró como una mujer a la que le rompieron el corazón. ¿Qué si lo odia? Por supuesto que sí, lo odia como nadie en el mundo lo odiará, como no se puede odiar a nadie más con el corazón a punto de estallar.

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo! :3**

 **Sí, ya sé que ya han pasado casi dos semanas de eso pero bueno, he estado delicada de salud y muy presionada en el trabajo así que por eso no había podido pasarme a decirlo u.u. Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien con sus seres queridos :3 Hoy les traigo este super angst, algo... No sé cómo describirlo pero me gustó cómo quedó, si quieren darle un sentimiento extra les recomiendo que lo lean con "Te odio" de Los seis días (así se llama el grupo) porque de ésa canción me inspire para hacer este PepperxTony**

 **Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, críticas, pastelazos(?) etc por medio de MP o review mientras tanto, me despido**

 **Bye bye :3**

 ***Epilepsia del lóbulo temporal: Tipo de epilepsia que manifiesta desde crisis simples como sentir emociones intensas o agitación hasta crisis más complejas como depresión, trastornos de ansiedad y trastornos psicóticos**


End file.
